Grave Appearances
by asdf42
Summary: [Traducción]. Si a Light le hubiese importado, bueno, sería un Si muy grande.


**Título**: Grave Appearances (Aspectos Graves)

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: General

**Autor:** Saulie id 3244481

**Disclaimer**: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugmi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, el anime es propiedad de Madhouse y la historia es original de Saulie. En fin, creo que lo único que me pertenece es esta humilde traducción que espero que les guste.

* * *

Si a Light le hubiese importado, quizás (_solo quizás_) la situación entera le habría parecido incorrecta y amarga. Era media tarde y las nubes de la mañana estaban disolviéndose permitiendo que los rayos de la luz del sol cayeran en el espacio en donde se encontraban, cuidadosamente encubierto y secreto. Iluminación. - incluso sin poder _estar de luto _correctamente a alguien-. Tener que actuar como si no hubiese sucedido nada, tener que -inconcebiblemente- tomar la identidad de esa persona; cómo perfectamente terrible. Esta breve parada habría parecido la única manera, dolorosa manera que le permitieron para reconocer la muerte de alguien a quien faltaría mucho y verdaderamente notable. Etc.

Era un muy grande si.

Soichiro Yagami estaba parado en el otro lado de Light, y suspiró un cansado suspiro.

(_Sólo un una __excursión-discreta de padre-hijo; toda bastante segura.) _

Probablemente se sentía tan sentimental que incluso debería haber llovido si no podrían llorar, o algo ridículo como eso. Podía ser tan _ridículo, _a veces, el padre de Light.

(Ryuuzaki _quisiera _esto. ¿Quién de ellos sabría cualquier otra cosa?

Atención para la seguridad, seguir un procedimiento, paranoia- todo esto era más digno que la inútil ceremonia-.)

Si a Light le hubiese importado, no habría hablado inmediatamente, y no habría dicho nada. ¡Cuidadoso con la expresión, pensó! No también descarado -Light Yagami no era como eso- no, tuvo que ser un poco firme, un poco imprudente, un tacto de la tensión, _allí, _lo que es normal generalmente para esa clase de situación. _No L. No un triunfo. _Su amigo, Ryuuzaki. Convocar el aspecto de la pena por la muerte de Ryuuzaki no podía ser una tarea tan difícil. Solo tuvo que encontrar una fuente. Hizo eso con frecuencia. Actuar como el Light-quien-no-era-Kira vino siempre naturalmente. Sin esfuerzo. Fácil.

Excepto con L, y eso apenas importó más.

La trayectoria para terminar la victoria (justicia) sería aún más simple desde aquí.

(bastante extraño, Ryuk no estaba en alguna parte a la vista.)

Soichiro puso una mano en su hombro.

Light luchó con el instinto para sacarla de ahí. En lugar tragó, mirando los ojos de su padre. -_ahhh, _mira esa compasión, que dolor. _Mi pobre hijo, que ha perdido a su más grande amigo_: que ridículo. _No me compadezcas_, _idiota__. Compadece a Ryuuzaki si quieres. Él perdió todo-él _perdió-. _Gané y estoy vivo. ¿Para qué necesito tu compasión? _

"... lo siento, Light."

_Lo siento._

¡Al futuro dios del mundo nuevo!

Todos tomaron su ferviente trabajo en el caso de Kira como no una justa venganza para él caído

(Caído en un sentido tan literal¿no lo era acaso? Light lo había sostenido sintiéndolo tan sólido y ligero y ser humano; casi un objeto por esos extraños ojos anchos)

pero conduciéndose a si mismo a la distracción; había sentido sus miradas de la condolencia. Le miran, _eras el único que realmente lo conocía, L, Ryuuzaki, es decir, _tropiezan, echan un vistazo, se disculpan. Pero realmente actúan como si supieran algo, por la manera en que lo hicieron siempre. Como si a R-como si a _L _le hubiese preocupado cualquiera de ellos. Seguro, Light lo conocía. Conocía a L. Habría podido entregar el único elogio exacto que podría hacer cualquier persona siempre, si le hubiese importado. Light tuvo que encontrar una estratagema para poder derrotar a L y en eso había tenido que abarcar la manera en la que pensaba L. L había sido brillante. Bastante como para que Light hubiese tenido que hacer eso. Solo... no bastante.

Ese maldito insonmaníaco agachado en las sillas, misterioso en el resplandor suave de la pantalla de computador, junto a las envolturas de dulces, torpe y arrogante y despiadado: se olvidarían de eso y recordarían al gran L como una cierta clase de leyenda que se olvidaría después de un tiempo. De eso estaba seguro. Y entonces se olvidarían de esa justicia fácilmente mientras entraron en el mundo de Kira.

Eso era porque eran estúpidos.

Si a Light realmente le hubiese importado, el habría dicho esto.

En lugar dijo, finalmente, tranquilamente: " era el mejor de nosotros."

_Era. _

(En alguna parte él imaginaba a L con una sonrisa pequeña y satisfecha, cabeceando, diciendo _sí.´ _)

* * *

**N/T:** Espero que les haya gustado , opiniones ya saben, abajito en GO. 


End file.
